silverwingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Windu223
Rich Editing This wikia has rich editing enabled. You want this off. I don't even know why it's there. Go to your preferences on this wikia and click the editing tab. Click "Disable Rich Editing". Otherwise, you won't be able to use the wikia code. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 02:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) User Page You should create a user page about your self, like your page on Silverwing wiki. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Vote Remember to vote for the removal of rich text editing. It ends on valentines. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but I saw you had a character profile, but no links, so I thought I'd add the link. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) 69962 It's alright. I was teaching 69962 how to leave messages on wikia. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 02:24, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Shadowwing Read Shadowwing here! I've been working on the character profiles lately. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:19, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Should I I think it would make the last user look bad. Does your friend have an account? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Then how does he know about this wikia? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 21:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Rotor 10 Article Oh, thanks! I was in a rush when typing that. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:50, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Blog votes You should update your best story vote blog thing. Here's an updated list: Scoreboard *Murk's Journey- 0 votes (thank god) *Colony- 2 votes *Nightwing- 0 votes *Macewing- 0 votes *Lights over the City- 0 votes *Shadowwing- 0 votes *Return, Chiropter- 0 votes *Working Together to Achieve Revenge- 0 votes *A Prisoner in its World- 0 votes *Chased- 0 votes Add any stories that I missed. You should really tag your stories in the category. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:57, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Contests Could you move your contests to the forums instead of blogs? Others can't edit blogs and it would be easier to count votes. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'm moving the contests right now. See Forum:Contest: Best Story. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Vote I changed the rules. I can't vote for my own characters now. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Dunno... [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome I didn't welcome you. That was the wikia default welcomer. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Whining You said that Red Raptor and I don't whine. You didn't mention anyone else. Does that mean that no one else is on this wikia? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) No you didn't. It's ok. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Character Contest Result When is the contest for characters gonna end? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 04:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, I missed that. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 13:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Will it be deleted Nah, I was just joking. Read the talk page of the story. Did it actually sound like I would delete it? Sorry. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Doom I think the same about Shadowwing. I have a plot in my head, but I don't know how to link the events! Also, I hear people say Nightwing was better. I think so too. Details are the main problem. I think Saltwing is fine, but Macewing is possibly better. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:44, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Teh lolz! Teh lolz! I'm sorry, but that sounds so funny! Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz!Teh lolz! What to Do? You could write another story, or make articles about characters and other stuff. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:05, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Protection I don't think you can protect a page until after a vandalism. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Where? Just outta curiosity, what coutnry are you in? You seem to be active during my nighttime. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 02:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Normal? I didn't notice really. All I saw was the IM stuff. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Leaving? You're leaving?! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, see you! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:48, 21 April 2009 (UTC) When are you coming back? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Return Good! I was getting lonely here. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Red Raptor Where do you supposed Red Raptor is? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Murkese If you are there, I need you to translate this to murkese now! "The Timeline is boring. Don't bother to read it." If you aren't there, forget it. Thanks. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Murkeeese Translation:TeH teeimlinz'Z booReeng u shud reAD mUrk;s jerneey inSzeted!1!!11 LOL!!!!! U NOOBS!!!1!! Do you actually think the timeline's boring? It's okay if you do. :No no no no no no no. Not that timeline. I'm doing a project with a very boring timeline so I needed something to make it interesting. I like your timeline. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Check it out! I changed it a little cause people don't know what Murk's Journey is. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sig By the way, you new sig makes everything after it turn green. You may wanna look into that. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok, i fixed it. You had "" at the end. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sig Why is everything after your sig purple? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 21:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Murk Image I think bats' arms are attached to their wings. Cool, though. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:28, 1 May 2009 (UTC) By teh way, i fixed ur sig so now it works. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:30, 1 May 2009 (UTC) You can remove the arms and just make the wings larger. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) lol!!!!!!11!!! it's teh Murkz made in SPOREZ!!1!11! uberlolpwnage!!!!!11!!!!!!!11111!!!1!--Red Raptor 16:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Murk Song Why didja delete teh Murk Song? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey, didja see the pictures I drew for Rotor? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Story Report Try this. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 18:01, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Story Report Yesssss... Very nice!!! Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:00, 8 June 2009 (UTC) RR Have you heard from RR lately? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Leapwing In Leapwing, are you going to connect it to Nightwing? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:52, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Teh Lolz ~~~~='Teh lolz!' [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] - Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Another Wiki See this wiki. It's Teh lolz! Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Guess Based on my writing, how old would you think I am? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Sometin' to do... If you're ever bored or something you can help me with this. Read through my stories and if you see a character or a significant object, you can create an article about it, like with a non-fanfiction wiki (reading the media and writing what you know out). Thanks. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Story Suggestions For fun, I've decided I might take suggestions from other users about what they want to see happen in Shadowwing. If you want to see something happen, or want to create something to put in my story, I might do it. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :As in they knowingly kill themselves as Kamakaze bats? Hmmm... Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Leapwing Are you gonna finish Leapwing? I actually wanted to read it. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I understand, espicially with school starting for me soon. I'd better get going on Shadowwing. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 19:27, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey hey! Welcome back. It was getting lonely here. Teh site almost died. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 17:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Another Wikia See here for my other fanon stuff. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 17:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Facebook You should join this Wikia's facebook page. There's a link on the site notice. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Images! How do u like my images i made? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it's kinda on the dying side, but I'm currently making a project for my Shadowwing story. The images I have are actually screen shots from a video I made of Shadowwing. It would help if Red Raptor came back. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi there